


Rock-a-bye

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Sam is the lead singer in a band when he plays a gig at a bar on fairfax he meets Scarlet.  There’s something about her that haunts him.





	Rock-a-bye

She grew up with the children of the stars

In the Hollywood hills and the boulevards

Her parents threw big parties

Everyone was there

They hung out with folks like Dennis Hopper and Bob Seger and

Sonny and Cher

Sam looked out from behind the stage to see her sitting there. The same girl had been there every night this week. He grabbed the waitress as she walked by, “Hey what’s her story?” The waitress saw who he was pointing at and her smiled faded, “Oh that’s Scarlet. She grew up with the children of the stars. You know in the hollywood hills and the boulevards. Her parents threw big parties everyone was there. They hung out with people like Dennis Hopper, Bob Seger, and Sonny and Cher. She comes here every night now. It’s sad really.” Sam smiled, “Thanks for the information.” She smiled, “No problem sweetie. Just be careful with that one. She breaks a lot of hearts.” He nodded, “Thanks.” He walked over to her and sat down, “Is this seat taken?” She looked up at him, “Very taken.” He frowned, “By who.” She frowned as she looked down into her rum and coke, “My hope and dreams.”

She feels safe now in this bar on Fairfax

And from the stage I can tell that she can’t let go and she can’t

Relax

And just before she hangs her head to cry

I sing to her a lullaby

I sing:

He frowned at her, “Are you ok?” She looked back up at him, “I’m as ok as I am every night when I come in here buddy. And I’ll be just as ok tomorrow night when you see me. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your set.” He sighed, “Yeah I guess you’re right. See you around princess.” She tipped her glass, “Sure rockstar.” Then laughed. He could tell that she couldn’t let go of whatever it was holding her back and she couldn’t relax, but what was it. He played his set and he watched her. He watched her shoot down one guy after another. Watched her drink one drink after another. He wanted to make her whole again. Wanted to make her his. It was time for the last song. He was still watching her. It looked like it was time for her to hang her head and cry. So he sang her a lullaby.

Everything’s gonna be alright

Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye

Everything’s gonna be alright

Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye

She glanced up at the stage. This wasn’t the typical song that gets played here. He’d peaked her interest. She grabbed her purse and walked up to the stage. Looking up at him she swayed back and forth. The set was over and she stood by the exit door, “What was that all about rockstar?” He smiled, “You looked like you needed a lullaby, princess. So I gave you one.” She laughed, “Ah I see you’ve got jokes. I like that. Want to spend the night with me?” Sam looked down at her, “Sorry sweetie. I don’t do one night stands.” He looked up at his brother/guitarist who was giving him the thumbs up telling him to go for it. Sam waved him away. She frowned, “Sorry about you luck doll. I don’t do relationship. Specially with rock stars that are gonna be gone in a month or two.” She started sauntering away. He caught up to her, “Why don’t we make judgements later. Maybe I could take you with me when I left?” She laughed, “Thought the tour rule was no chicks allowed?” He laughed, “Rules are made to be broken, princess.”

She still lives with her mom outside the city

Down that street about a half a mile

And all her friends tell her she’s so pretty

But she’d be a whole lot prettier if she smiled once in awhile

‘Cause even her smile looks like a frown

She’s seen her share of devils in this angel town

She took him back to her place. She still lives with her mom outside the city. Down that street about a half a mile. She unlocked the door and he slammed her into it. She laughed and held her finger to her lips, “Shhh my mom is asleep, rockstar. We gotta be quiet.” He smirked as he nipped at her bottom lip and growled, “Oh I can promise I’ll be quiet. Can’t promise you will be.” She smirked back at him, “Oh rockstar. You’re a cocky one aren’t you.” He smiled and she drug him off to her room, “You don’t know the half of it yet.” She opened the door to her room and he slammed her into it kissing her hungrily. She laughed again, “Come on rockstar, she’s just down the hall now.” He picked her up and shut the door behind her. Laying her on the bed he stared at her a second before he started taking her shoes off. She sat up and lifted her dress over her head. Sam reached up and took her bra off. Then he slid her panties down her legs. Licking his lips he smiled down at her, “Damn Scarlet. You are so fucking hot.” She smiled up at him, “And you have way too much clothing on.” He smirked as he kicked off his boots. She stood on her knees as she lifted his shirt over his head, kissing him passionately.

She kissed down his chest as her hands moved to unbutton his pants. He smirked. He knew what she was about to find. She unbuttoned his pants and removed them and his boxer briefs. She stood back and looked at him a second and then she got a good look at his enormous size. Her mouth dropped, “You really are cocky, rockstar.” He laughed, “Think you can handle it princess?” She smirked as she got down on her knees and grabbed him stroking him a few times before taking him into her mouth. He reached down and grabbed her hair twisting his fingers through it and tugging on it gently. She licked a circle around the head of his cock then started bobbing up and down until she had as much of him in her mouth as she could take. She reached around and started massaging his balls. Sam moaned out as he bucked his hips up into her face. She massaged his balls harder as she bobbed up and down on his cock faster. He fucked her face as he held her in place. Then he moaned out her name as he spilled his essence down her throat. She swallowed everything he had to offer then leaned back and smiled up at him, “I think I can handle it.”

Everything’s gonna be alright

Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye

Everything’s gonna be alright

Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye

He smirked at her as he laid her back down on the bed and grabbed her ankles pulling her to the edge. He got down on his knees between her legs and started kissing up her legs nipping gently along the way. Once he reached her inner thigh he bit down hard causing her to moan out. He spread her legs wider as his tongue darted through her folds to her clit. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged gently. He moaned out as he inserted two fingers deep inside her. She moaned out louder as she bucked up into him. He curved his fingers just right hitting her g-spot as he started to do the abc’s with his tongue. She bucked into him and he placed his hand on her hip to hold her in place. He rammed his fingers into her one last time and she was done. She gripped his hair and screamed out his name coming all over his face. Sam leaned back on his haunches, “Shhh princess, you have to be quiet. Mmmm, you take like cinnamon and honey.” 

She sat up grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards her, “Shut up rockstar. I need you now.” He crawled up her kissing her body. Getting to her nipples he took one into his mouth hungrily, then rammed into her entrance. She gasped out as he entered her and she pulled him closer. He sucked on her nipple a little harder, as he pulled out and rammed back in. She whimpered as she scratched down his back. He kissed up to her neck, then he bit down hard. She moaned louder, “Mmmm Daddy.” He pulled back and looked at her, “Did you just call me Daddy, kitten?” She blushed. She hadn’t called anyone that since him. Since he’d disappeared and left her crying on the floor alone. She blushed, “It was an accident, rockstar.” He smiled down at her, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” She bit her bottom lip, “Drop it rockstar.” Then she bucked up into him. He pulled almost all the way out and rammed back into her again. She screamed out and bit into his shoulder. He rammed into her harder and faster. She bit her lower lip harder as she bucked up into him again. “Sam I’m gonna come.” He smirked at her, “Come for me baby girl.” At the sound of him calling her baby girl she came undone. He followed her spilling his essence deep inside of her. He kissed her passionately as they came down from their highs then he rolled off her, “You wanna tell me who he was?” She laid her head on his chest, “Who, who was?” Sam kissed the top of her head, “The man that left you broken.”

I told her I ain’t so sure about this place

It’s hard to play a gig in this town and keep a straight face

Seems like everybody’s got a plan

It’s kind of like Nashville with a tan

She sat up on one elbow, “He was nobody, rockstar. I don’t wanna talk about him.” She reached over and picked up a bottle from her bedside table. Opening the bottle she took a shot, then offered it to Sam. He shook his head. She stood up, “Guess it’s time for you to go then, rockstar.” She threw his pants at him. He stood up catching his pants, “I thought we were going to talk about this.” She looked down at her feet, “Yeah that was before you started asking questions.” Sam put his pants on and and stepped towards her, “How are we supposed to have a relationship if I know anything about you?” She stepped back, “You can know things about me, just not that.” Sam nodded, “Ok I’ll let it go.” She nodded, “Good.”

He looked into her green eyes, “You know I’m not sure about this place. It so hard to play a gig in this town and keep a straight face. It seems like everyone has a plan. It’s kind of like Nashville with a tan.” She smirked, “You don’t even know the half of rockstar. It only gets worse from here.” He smiled down at her, “I want you to come with me. I don’t want to be without you.” She sighed. There’d never been a serious relationship since him. The great Lucifer was her last and first real boyfriend. The best rockstar in the world. And when he’d hit it big he left her behind, because he didn’t need her anymore. She looked up into his hazel eyes, “What if you decide I’m not what you want anymore? What if you decide you don’t need me?” Sam grabbed her and pulled her close, “That will never happen. Is that what he did?” She nodded her head into his chest. She pulled her head away and the tears were falling freely, “You know who Lucifer is?” Sam scoffed, “Of course I know who he is. He’s a rock god.” She laughed, “Yeah a rock god. It was him. I remember when he was a nobody. When he was playing gigs in bars and backyard bar b ques. I stuck by his side through it all, rockstar, and the second he hits it big he tells me to get lost. Tells me he doesn’t want me around because of all the fangirls he’s gonna meet. And since I’m just his baby girl/slave that I’m his to do with as he pleases. So there I was on the floor crying and he walks out laughing with two other girls on each arm.” Sam picked her up and laid her back in bed then laid behind her wrapping her in his arms. Then he sang to her.

Everything’s gonna be alright

Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye

Everything’s gonna be alright

Rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye


End file.
